Disgaea: Fall from Heaven
by genaroge1
Summary: Disgaea's main characters have always been badass, psycho and Demons. Well this main character is psycho, not-badass, and an Angel. Enter a tale of an Angel who falls from Celestia by accident, and has to deal with the Netherworld. Rated T for swearing
1. Why Me!

Yo! How's it going! I, Genaroge1, have returned from an exhausting training trip, involving climbing Mt. Everest, the Michigan Institute's First Certificate, beating The World Ends With You, killing some mushrooms, and *DA GASP!* watching a show full of Bad Puns!!!

Anyway, after that loooong Hiatus, I decided I needed to get away from that Mature content, and come up with something lighter, you know, 'cause I need VARIETY, Dang it! Where's my VARIETY!!!

_**Disgaea: Fall from Heaven**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disgaea. It belongs to some Japanese guys, awesome Japanese guys by the way, who came up with the idea of raising the Level Cap to 9999 (Might as well set it to 10000) and creating an RPG masterpiece.

**Summary: **Keldric was your normal Angel of Celestia. (A/N: This Celestia differs from the Celestia in Hour of Darkness. If there are many Netherworlds, there can be many Celestias...) To sum up, He was basically a lazy bum who wouldn't try to ascend from Angel to Archangel or any higher ranks. Did I mention he has a crush on Seraph Elena? No? Well, now you know. But one day, which starts as a completely average day soon collapses due to an accident, which triggers a chain of events and makes the chains of destiny spiral out of control and blah blah blah... (A) [Next]...

_**Chapter 1: Why Me?! A.K.A The annoying Prologue**_

_Celestia..._

_A world where the Angels, the followers of God reside. Celestia is a peaceful place, full of quiet, peaceful silence, and beautiful landscapes with pretty flowers and girly stuff (_C'mon, you know it's girly). _There are thousands of Celestias, as many as the Netherworlds actually. Each of them, is ruled by a Seraph, who rules the land with a NOT-Iron-fist_. _Which means that he/she always asks his/her subordinates (fellow citizens, they say) about what they think, unlike the Overlords. But, the main character of this story is not a Seraph, he also isn't someone with a lot of weight on his shoulders, in fact, he's just an Angel, your run-of-the-mill Angel..._

_What a wimp..._

_

* * *

_

_**Celestia, the Angel Realm...**_

It was a wonderful day in Celestia. In fact, one could say it was perfect (From a girly POV). If one stood in one of its many peaceful, grassy hills, they would see fields of sparkling, multi-colored flora that extended as far as the eye can see, and then some.

Along these spacious hills, you could see many buildings made of marble and gold, with winged people happily chatting among themselves. There were also the Prinnies, some sort of winged penguins, (A/N: Remember that Flonne said that there are Prinnies in Celestia too, only much more different) busy with housework, hoping to be forgiven for the sins they committed so they could go back to being Angels. However, their work was FAR less ardue than the Nether Prinnies, who resided in the Netherworld, with the Angel Prinnies doing mild labors, and the Nether ones being constantly abused, exploded (literally) and bullied.

Well, enough with describing the place. You aren't here for that, are you? Of course not.

The most distinguishable 'building' in the realm, was The Gate of Heaven. Massive doors, that reached the heavens, (EVERY Pun intended XD) made of pure, white marble, outlined with gold, stood on the center of Celestia's Main Block. At the bottom of these gates, there were three people chatting.

The first one, who is our main character, looked to be about 5' 4''. He had blue eyes and spiky black hair, a carefree look on his face. He was dressed in a white T-shirt, with the sleeves trimmed by golden cloth, Baggy white pants with the same golden trimming, and white and gold boots. On his T-shirt there were two holes, and with a good reason: He had a pair of wings with a widespan of 12 feet.

The second one, with short blue hair and hazel eyes, was dressed in the same clothes as the first one, and the same set of wings. He, however, was whimpering about something.

The third one was different, however. Unlike the former two, he was dressed in white and gold robes, and had two sets of wings, which distinguished him as an Archangel. He had teal, waist-length hair pulled into a ponytail and golden eyes. He had a serious expression.

"Ahh... Come on! I wanna go home and get some sleep!" Cried the second Angel.

"Your not the only one, but I have to do this, _Elena asked me to!!!"_ Said the first Angel, the last part being said with a dreamy expression.

The blue-haired Angel groaned. "You and your crush, Keldric... You would jump off a cliff if the Seraph asked you to."

At this, the golden-eyed Archangel abruptly head-bonked the blue-head. **(-50 HP)** "Don't you say that about Seraph Elena! She would do no such thing!"

"OOUUCH! It was a metaphorical phrase, I swear!" Yelped the lower-ranked Celestian.

"Aww, shut it Marcus..." Sighed Keldric. "_Although I probably WOULD jump off a cliff if she asked me too..." _Ever since he had come to heaven, Keldric still remembered the first time he had seen Elena. He had been mesmerized by her radiant beauty. "_That wonderful smell... That loving smile... that cute, heart-shaped face, those sparkling eyes..." _Wow... DUDE, you've got it bad!

Keldric shook himself from that train of thoughts and faced the Archangel. "Hey Reid... How did you end up on patrol duty like us? Don't you have better things to do?"

Reid blushed. "Lady Elena said that we should experience what we did before being Archangels or whatever and help the common Angels." He stated.

Keldric suddenly flipped. His eyes started sparkling and he yelled "Does that mean that Elena's going to spend time with us?!" He grabbed Reid and started shaking him wildly. "TELL ME!!!"

Reid, scared out of his mind by Keldric's crazed look, shouted back "Yeah! She's going to come in two hours, now please LET ME GO!!!" Reid stretched his wings and took flight, making Keldric lose his grip on him.

Marcus gaped at the fleeing Reid, and yelled at the Seraph-crazed Angel after recovering from his shock. "Look at what you did, idiot! Now we... You aren't listening, are you???"

Indeed, Keldric wasn't listening at all, he was staring at empty space, while muttering "Two more hours... two more hours... two more hours..."

Marcus just stared, unnerved.

* * *

_**Two hours later...**_

Keldric continued staring at empty space. "_I'm going to meet her, I haven't seen her since my training... I'm going to be able to talk to her, the two of us alone... YEEEEESSSS!!! I can die happily after that... Oh, wait, I still have to marry her before I can die happily..."_ At this point, Keldric was on what we're going to call 'Catatonic Fanboy Angel Mode', CFAM for short. When he's like this, all he focuses is on Elena, Elena, Elena, did I mention Elena??? Nothing can shake him out of it, he's like this for at least five hours. That is, anything but one thing can shake him out of it.

"Excuse me?" Said a soft, gentle voice. Keldric froze. He recognized that voice. "_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e..." _He felt warmth on his shoulder. A smooth, creamy-skinned hand was clutching it. "Are you okay? You look spaced out..." Keldric's hazy blue eyes met soft, emerald green eyes. _"E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e..."_ He looked at the stray bangs of silver hair the person had, and watched her concerned expression. "Is everything alright, Keldric?" Keldric suddenly jumped away after hearing that. _"ELENA! And she remembers me!" _"Elena! F-fancy meeting you here, huh?" The Angel said, a stupid grin on his face.

Elena smiled. That _wonderful_ gentle smile... "Thank goodness... You scared me Keldric, I wouldn't want to see my former pupil being ill, would I?" She said, giggling.

Keldric smiled, then realized what the Seraph had said and his head dropped in sadness "_Yeah... Pupil..." _Keldric suddenly held Elena's hands together, surprising her. "Thanks for caring Elena. There's something important I've wanted to tell you..." He breathed. Elena gazed at him, blushing. "W-what, Keldric?" Keldric smiled at her "I... I love y- er... Celestia! Yeah, I love Celestia! It's a wonderful place, isn't it! With peace and all!"

Elena actually looked disappointed for a second... "Oh..." But then she went back to her cheery self. "Yeah! It's why I became the Seraph, to watch over this wonderful world!"

Keldric then noticed he was still holding Elena's hands, and pulled away, blushing. "Err.. Where's Marcus anyway?" _"He isn't here, that's for sure..."_

Elena gasped. "Oh, so he didn't tell you?!" Keldric looked at her, confused. "Marcus said he had a disease that if he didn't eat anything and continued patrolling he would suffer from Boredomemoninis!" She explained.

Keldric sweat-dropped "_Boredom-emo-ninis?! What an asshole! He tricked Elena!!! HE SHALL RECIEVE DIVINE PUNISHMENT!!!" _Suddenly, Keldric seemed to be another person. His eyes and body started to glow with mana, and he started giving off an ominous aura...

Elena then shook her head. "I knew he was lying, so I gave him a day-off to give him time to think why he shouldn't lie, if he wanted to eat he could've asked. We're a nice society, after all..." She said, smiling at him.

Keldric internally swooned "_Oh, Elena! You're really nice! No one can compare to you! I'm glad I met you!" _However, all he did was grab Elena's shoulders and tell her "Elena! I'll support you in anything you do because I trust you! If that's the way you think how we (the Angels) should be then I'll be nice till the end!"

Elena smiled, blushing. _"Oh, Keldric! Why won't you tell me your feelings... I love everyone equally, that's my job as Seraph. Because of that, I will pair up with the first one to ask me. I don't want to see you heart-broken. No one has told me his feelings for me, so you could be the first one..." _Elena suddenly pulled away, and ran off. "I'm sorry Keldric! I'll wait for you to confess your feelings" she shouted, before taking flight with her six wings.

About three seconds passed before Elena's words hit Keldric like a Norris Roundhouse Kick in the crotch. Keldric's eyes widened, and he ran after Elena. "Elena! Wait! I love yo-" _**CRACK!!!**_

Keldric froze. That was not a normal sound. Slowly he looked down, at ebony cracks that were spreading on the spot he was standing. The only thing he could get out was "_Why ME?!"_ before he fell.

* * *

_**Passage of Judgement...**_

Keldric was falling... and falling... and falling...

All around him were various souls, the souls of dead human beings who were being carried to either Celestia or The Netherworld. There were two types of Angels and Demons: The Bred ones, who were basically born on their respective world, or Integrated, who were humans that were either: Really, really kind, or really, really EVIL.

And speaking of the Netherworld...

Keldric looked down, and his eyes widened. '_Oh, no... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!!!!" _He was falling towards another surface, but this one was much different than Celestia's. It practically screamed "_EVIL!", _and gave off a sense of foreboding, with black, stormy clouds, and stuff (A/N: Meh, you know how the Netherworld is, don't bug me for saying stuff).

"No! Please, I'm Level 5! Level 5!!! NOOOEEESSSS!!!!" He shouted, then fainted due to the stress.

* * *

_**THE NETHERWORLD: The Wastelands**_

Keldric groaned. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his surroundings. Apparently, he was on what seemed to be a barren field with junk heaps all over the place. _"Must be some kind of Wasteland..." _He'd never seen a wasteland before, he'd only heard of them during his geology lessons. He stood up, and did what any Angel would've done.

"OH MY GOD! HOW DID I END UP HERE?! I WANT TO GO BACK!!! BBBWWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

He started panicking.

Suddenly he heard several groans behind him, and turned around to face the source.

He gulped.

The source of that sound were 6 demons, who seemed to be from the undead variation. They had rotting flesh, grey skin, and yellow teeth. "_Ewww...."_ Thought Keldric.

The Ghouls faced Keldric, and looked at each other. One of them shouted "Man, are we lucky, free Angel Steak! _Mwahaha_..."

Another one answered. "And he seems to be a wimp, bet he can't even defend himself... Whoa, he's Level 5!"

One of them then leaped at the Angel, while shouting. "What are we waiting for?!"

Keldric's life flashed before his eyes. He looked at the memories of his early childhood, with him and Elena chatting with each other, Elena showing him the Wonders of Celestia, (A/N: As for the perverts who misunderstand... You're sick, dood...) then the time he was an Angel, when he finally graduated, and Elena kissed him on the cheek as a reward. Then all his life at to this moment. Suddenly, something hit him (metaforically) like a barrage of 1,000 exploding prinnies. "_Elena knew about my feelings! She's waiting for me to tell her so! I can't die now! WHO WILL MARRY ELENA IF I DON'T!!!" _

Keldric's expression shifted. He glared at the oncoming Ghouls, and Raised his hand. There was a sudden burst of energy from his body which knocked back every Ghoul about 30 feet. His eyes started glowing blue, his body overflowing with the spiritual energy. His wings started to glow too. He shouted at all of them in a deeper voice than his original one. "**You think you're going to have an easy time with me?! Those who would dare take me away from MY Elena, shall suffer DIVINE PUNISHMENT!!!" **With that said, he took flight, and stared down at the undead demons.

The Ghouls stared at the Angel, shocked. One of them performed an Analyze spell, and his jaw dropped. "UNHOLY CRAP! LEVEL 1005! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" The Ghouls proceeded to panic and they ran.

Keldric glared at them. **"You think you're going to escape that easily?!"** He chased after 2 of them with blinding speed, and appeared in front of them. **"TAKE THIS! HOLY GRENADE!" **

An immense amount of energy gathered on Keldric's palm forming a sphere of energy the size of his head. Then he threw it towards the two Ghouls, and the sphere grew to be three times his size. Once it finally reahced the ground, it exploded, the shockwave shaking the entire wastelands.

Then he did the same with the rest, until one Ghoul remained. He approached the battered Ghoul, Mana grenade in hand. The Ghoul then closed his eyes and waited for his misery to end, but the pain never came. Instead, he felt a warm, relaxing feeling pass through his body. He opened his eyes, and saw that the boy didn't have the crazed expression from before. "Hey, are you alright?! I'm really sorry that happened, I couldn't die just yet. Anyway, I healed you, so you should be okay, goodbye!" The Angel said cheerfully before running off.

The Ghoul stared for some seconds, before he shook his head. "_That kid's a psycho..."_

_

* * *

_

**END OF CHAPTER.**

Keldric: Man, talk about wimps, why do I have to be such a wimp.

Author: 'Cause, err... PLOT!!!

Keldric: Plot?! You mean that has to do with the story?!

Author: You know it.

Anyway, isn't going to allow me to write scripts so forget you ever read that little conversation.

Anyway, here's the Angelpedia, with information on Keldric's Skill.

**Holy Grenade**

**Description**: Gather a great amount of energy on your palm, and launch the sphere of Heaven's wrath towards your enemies.

SP (Base): 100

ATK (Base): 1000%

**AOE: P: Player X: NO EFFECT A: AOE**

X X X X A

X X X A A A

P X A A A A A

X X X A A A

X X X X A


	2. The Wasteland King

What's up, dood!

Next Chapter's up! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Disgaea: Fall from Heaven**_

_**Chapter: The Wasteland King a.k.a Annoying Bastard**_

_Previously..._

_"Oh, Elena!" Said Keldric, staring at Elena. Then he ran after her, but a hole appeared under him and he fell down. "WHEEEEEEE!!!!"_

_He acted like a wimp..._

_"Mommy! I'm scared!"_

_Then proceeded to kick major ass..._

_"HOLY GRENADE!!!"_

_Then went back to being a sissy..._

_"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! I didn't hurt you too much, did I?!"_

_Yeah..._

_"Hey! Stop lying! That's not what happened!"_

_"Shut it, wimp!"_

_

* * *

_

_**NETHERWORLD: The Wastelands**_

Keldric stared at the neverending pile of junk from where he was standing. He had been walking for hours, and hadn't found any signs of a nearby exit. He groaned weakly, and sat down on what seemed to be rusty chair.

"Man, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I want to sleep. I can't, though. I need to get out of this place, so I can find a way to get back to Celestia." The Angel whined. His luck had to be the worst one could have. After all, how many people were transported to another world when they were about to confess to the love of their life. Few of them, that's certain.

Keldric shook his head and stood up. "Well, no time to whine. I have to find the exit." He said, his voice filled with determination.

"I could take you there, yo!" A voice rang out. Keldric looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Over here! On the big Pile!" The voice said again. Keldric then noticed a rather tall pile of junk, and looked up.

And up, and up, and up.

At the top of the pile stood a figure, clearly a male one. The mysterious person jumped from his position and landed in front of Keldric, letting him get a good look of the person he was talking to.

The first thing Keldric noticed about the demon was his height. Keldric had to be at least three inches shorter than him. He had wild, spiky red hair, with two bangs that looked a lot like horns that were pointing downwards. He noticed the trademark pointy ears and crimson eyes demons had, and also noted the maniac grin on his face. He was dressed in a red shirt that had a skull design on the front. Over that shirt he was wearing a black trench coat with crimson flame patterns on it. He had a belt made of chains, and was wearing baggy crimson pants. His footwear consisted in black leather boots that had spikes on them. He also had a black headband that maintained the bangs on their place.

The red-head grinned at him. "I heard of how you pwned my minions, and wanted to see by myself that awesome power!" He then frowned. "But it seems you go back to being a wimp when not showing your true power..."

Keldric glared at him. "I'm not a wimp! I'm just... not used to fighting..." He then asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

The demon grinned. "Glad you asked! I... am the leader of this Wasteland, who Rules over many! I... am the self-proclaimed Wasteland King and wanna-be Demon Lord Kuartz!"

Keldric sweat-dropped. "_Self-proclaimed, wanna-be?! Is he for real?!"_

Kuartz then glared at Keldric. "Now, show me your power!!!" Out of nowhere, Kuartz suddenly took out a HUGE double-edged sword, and swung at Keldric.

Keldric's eyes widened, before he stretched his wings and flapped them, making Kuartz lose his balance and miss.

Keldric took advantage of Kuartz's stumbling, and created two mana swords, which were two blades of concentrated energy, and initiated a barrage of attacks towards Kuartz, not missing even once (**-75 HP**). He then blew him away with a gust of wind.

Kuartz got up, and grinned. He analyzed Keldric, and his grin widened. "Only a few hours and you're already Level 15, seems like you knew how to defend yourself..."

Keldric nodded. "Yeah, it's part of my training as an Angel. We have to know how to defend ourselves, right?"

Kuartz's grin widened. "But is the 'Attack' option all you've got? I bet you don't even have 1 Special! Your Weapon EXP must be 0!!! HAHAHA!!!"

Keldric frowned at him. "What is Weapon EXP? And just so you know, I've got plenty of healing spells!"

Kuartz rised an eyebrow. "Why would you even learn that?! You're not a damn Cleric!" He said, then picked up his sword again. "Anyway, if that's all you got, I'm not impressed. I'M LEVEL 50, IDIOT! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" He yelled suddenly.

The demon then jumped into the air, and, while in the air, gathered mana into his sword.

Keldric slowly stepped back, not knowing what to expect. He didn't want to be on the range of whatever that attack was going to be.

But it was all for naught, for Kuartz, with a cry of "How's this for you! **WIND CUTTER!"** Launched a blade of wind towards him, which for some reason exploded on contact, and it impacted directly against the angel. (**-1275 HP**)

Due to the explosion's power, a cloud of smoke enveloped the battlefield. Kuartz patiently waited for the smo... "CLEAR ALREADY, DAMMIT!" ...Never mind. Once the smoke finally disappeared, Kuartz walked over to where Keldric, now a twitching heap on the floor, laid.

Keldric looked at the triumphant face of the demon, without noticing the triumphant part of course (a wimp's always a wimp), and weakly cried out. "Please, help me..."

Kuartz just glared at him. "Ha! You're not even worth my time! I don't know why I listened to those rumors. Oh, I think I also heard that you had mentioned something about an 'Elena'. She must be a useless bitch if she didn't teach you how to fight properly..." He said, chuckling darkly.

Keldric's eyes widened once his mind processed what the demon had said. "_...'Elena'... must be a useless bitch... useless bitch... Elena... a useless bitch..... that... that... THAT BASTARD!!!" _Keldric's expression suddenly turned dark.

"What... did... you... **say?"** He said, slowly getting up. His eyes' pupils shrank. "**What did you say... you damned DEMON?!" **Mana slowly started to revolve around Keldric, sending junk flying away from him. He glared at Kuartz, and formed his Mana swords. **"You dug your own grave... NO ONE CALLS ELENA A BITCH, YOU LOW-LEVELED N00B!!!"**

Kuartz flinched, but then growled and shouted "How the hell did you call me you bastard!!! You're more low-lev... eled... than... WHAT THE HELL?! LEVEL 1015?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He then shook his head, and yelled "There must be a Glitch! YOU are supposed to be the N00b!" He leaped away from Keldric while gathering energy, and, still in mid-air, launched himself at Keldric, sword blazing. "**WINGED SLAYER!!!" **Kuartz flew at an amazing speed, and when his sword was about to connect...

Keldric stopped the sword by holding it between his two palms. **(-0 HP)**

Kuartz's eyes widened. _'What the...?! Just how much DEF does this guy have?! 100000000?! And this sword is huge! How could he even stop it?!'_

Keldric then released Kuartz's sword, and grabbed him by the neck. **"Eat THIS! PUNISHMENT!!!"** While grabbing Kuartz, Keldric jumped, and slammed him against the floor, creating a shockwave from the force of the impact (-**83450** **HP**). Then he grabbed him again and launched him into the air. He formed his Ethereal blades, and jumped after the Demon, launching a barrage of wild slashes and kicks. **(-253650 HP) **He proceeded to grab him again, and slammed him against the floor multiple times, making the Wastelands shake. **(-327540 HP)** Finally, he launched the demon high into the sky, and gathered an immense amount of Mana on his Ethereal Blades. Then, while joining the two Mana blades into one that was about twenty times as long as him, leaped at the floating-in-mid-air Kuartz, and slashed through him vertically once **(-534600 HP)**, then disappearing and slashing through him horizontally **(-654700 HP)** , leaving a shining blue cross in the sky (Which stood out a lot, the sky being red and all).** (TOTAL DAMAGE: - 1853940 HP)**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!**

Keldric landed on his feet, and watched as the charred form of the demon roughly fell in front of him. He scoffed. "**That's what you get for insulting** **Elena!"** He stared at Kuartz body some more, before his eyes widened and his pupils returned to their normal size. He gasped. "Oh no! I hope I didn't kill him! I'd better heal him, then make him apologize for insulting Elena." He gathered Mana, and chanted. "_Mega Heal!"_

Green light extended from his hands towards Kuartz's body, enveloping it and healing his wounds. Cuts sealing, burns disappearing, bones being mended back together, you know, that stuff. Kuartz groaned "Urgh... I feel like shit..." Then he noticed Keldric staring at him and immediately jumped away. "ARGHH! Get away from me, you monster!"

Keldric glared at him. "Hey, that's not nice! _I_ healed you, now apologize for insulting Elena!" He said, scolding the self-proclaimed Wateland King.

Kuartz stared at him for a moment before saying. "You're a crazy psycho, aren't you?"

'_Keldric gained the title of Maniacal Angel!'_

"That doesn't mat... Wait a minute! I'm not a Maniacal Angel, Pop-up Message! Anyway, I think I told you to **a**p**o**l**o**g**i**z**e**!" He said, eyes starting to shift.

Kuartz quickly panicked, imagining what would happen if he refused to apologize.

_Keldric stared at him, about to cry. "Y-you won't apologize?" He said weakly._

_Suddenly his pupils shrank, and he yelled "**THEN DIE! SUPER ATTACK OF DOOOOM!!!"**_

_And ripped Kuartz apart limb by limb, while laughing maniacally. **"MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"**_

He shuddered, and quickly said. "I'm REALLY SORRY, Elena is a wonderful person, _please don't kill me, I don't want to be a Prinny"_

Keldric smiled cheerfully. "I know, she's so wonderful! The way she smiles no matter what, how she helps people and takes care of them, how she..." Keldric continued babbling.

Kuartz inwardly shuddered. '_I think I'm going to puke... Think about evil things... Blood baths... Prinny bowling... Vandalism... Boobies..... BOOBIES, YEAH!!! ... Err, I mean, forget I ever thought that... World Domination... Overthrowing the Human World... Becoming the new overlord...'_

It then hit Kuartz like a Dimension Slash on the balls. _'That's it! With Keldric helping me with that psycho power, I could become a Demon Lord! Maybe even more!!!' "_Say, Keldric..." The demon started_. _Keldric stopped babblingand looked at him. "How would you like to form a group with me? I could help you return to Celestia. That is, if you help me. I scratch your back, and you scratch mine, right?"

Keldric stared at him for a bit, as if pondering whether or not to accept, and finally nodded. "Okay, I'll help you!"

_'Kuartz has joined your group!!!'_

Kuartz glared at the message. "Wait, what?! Why do I have to join HIS group?! HE should be joining mine!"

'_Kuartz has received the title of Whiny Pipsqueak!'_

Kuartz fumed. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, POP-UP MESSAGE?!"

'_Kuartz has received the Title of Stupid Meatbag!'_

Kuartz's eye twitched.

* * *

_**30 minutes later...**_

"So, where do we go now, Artz?" Keldric asked.

Kuartz, who was now dubbed Artz, said. "The exit should be northeast from here. It'll take us about 3 hours to get there from here."

Keldric's eyes widened. "Whoa... The Wasteland is really big!"

Kuartz nodded. "Indeed it is. The Wastelands are where all of this Netherworld's trash is dumped. Even the Overlord's trash gets dumped here. And by his trash, I mean plenty of powerful items. You know, all those flashy swords and stuff."

Keldric grinned happily. "Don't worry, I'm sure time will pass really fast!" He said, then he realized something and stopped walking. "Umm, Artz... You said you had minions, right? Where are they?"

Kuartz eyes widened, and he face-palmed. "I completely forgot!!! Well, it's not minions, but minion. Here, I'll call him over." He said, then took a deep breath and yelled. "JUDAS!!! GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!!!" The voice boomed throughout the field.

Suddenly, a voice yelled. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" And the sound of footsteps echoed trough the dump.

A figure soon came into view. He was about 4' 9'', and was gasping for breath. Keldric could make out spiky orange hair. "You called, Boss?" He said once he got to where the two were.

Keldric could now get a good look at Judas. He was clad in baggy brown pants and brown leather boots, a green shirt with a tan vest on top, a belt with two gun holsters and was also wearing googles. Not on his eyes though, a little above them, like he was using the googles as a headband. He had brown, slitted eyes and pointy ears.

Kuartz glared at him. "Yeah! We're going on a journey, and you're coming with us!" He said.

Judas' eyes widened. "Us?!" Then he noticed Keldric and gasped. "Whoa... An angel... wait a moment, an angel? What's an angel doing here, Boss?!"

Kuartz crossed his arms and looked at Keldric. "That's what I'd like to know!"

Keldric blinked, then sighed, realizing the demon wanted him to explain. "Well, I myself don't know a lot about it, it was like the floor just... came off, and I fell to the Netherworld."

Kuartz stared at him, then chuckled. "Man, that seems like a horrible attempt at creating a good plot."

Judas then yelled at Kuartz. "BOSS! Stop breaking the 4th wall! This is supposed to be a Game-centered Fanfic, so you've got to follow the script!!!"

Kuartz glared at the shorter demon. "Look who's talking! You just broke it, Judas!"

Keldric panicked, then waved his arms between the two demons. "H-hey?! Could we get back on track?!"

_'Judas has joined the group!'_

* * *

_**3 hours later...**_

Keldric and his group finally arrived at the exit. They seemed fine, but Judas had been bruised and battered, not to mention charred an hour ago...

_FLASHBACK_

_Kuartz was running towards the northeast, Keldric and Judas following him. Suddenly, Kuartz bumped onto something._

_"Oww!! Hey, Bastard! Watch were you're going!" He groaned. He then glared at the thing who he had bumped onto. "Be careful, Ok! Or I'll... kick... your..." Kuartz slowly stepped back, bumping again on someone, this time on Keldric and Judas._

_Keldric stared worriedly at him. "Hmm, what's the matter, Artz???"_

_Kuartz stuttered. "Uh... G-guys, y-you m-might want to get out of here..."_

_Judas blinked confusedly, then looked at what had scared his boss. "What's over there...!!!" Judas then paled. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-"_

_Keldric looked at Judas. "D-what?"_

_"D-d-d-dragon!!!" Yelled Kuartz._

_Keldric slowly looked up, and up, and up, and faced two sets of giant, yellow slitted eyes and a reptilian face. He paled too._

_The Dragon growled, then gathered Mana in its mouth. After about five seconds, it released a massive blast of fire._

_Kuartz thought quickly, and yelled. "Judas, because you're weak and you suck you'll be our meat shield!" And then he proceeded to grab a screaming Judas and throw him towards the path of the fire to take brunt of the attack._

_After the attack ended, Judas was a charred heap on the floor. To add insult to injury, the dragon crushed his body with its tail. It then growled._

_Kuartz saw an opportunity, and took advantage of it. "Hey Keldric, that dragon just said 'Elena is a bitch' in Draconian!"_

_Keldric's pupils shrank, and he growled. **"WHAT?!"**_

_The rest is history. You know the outcome. Keldric made Dragon steak out of that overgrown Lizard._

_FLASHBACK END_

Kuartz groaned. "Finally, we're done."

Keldric sat down. "Man, I'm beat."

Judas then decided to rest on the brown grass that had appeared after leaving the Wastelands. "The only one who was 'beaten' was me..."

Keldric then smiled. "Now that we're finally out of that place, we should rest a bit."

Kuartz and Judas nodded.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Anyway, here are the stats for our current party.

**Keldric**

**Level: **62 - 1062 (Psycho Mode)

**Weapon: **Ethereal swords.

**Special Skills: **Sword Specials, Heal Magic, Star Magic

**Char. Specials: **Ether Onslaught, Holy grenade (Psycho Mode), Punishment (Psycho mode), Grand Mana Cannon (Psycho Mode/Ultimate Special)

--

**Kuartz**

**Level: **73

**Weapon: **Greatsword

**Special Skills: **Sword Specials, Fire Magic

**Char. Specials: **Power Waste

--

**Judas**

**Level: **52

**Weapon: **Dual guns

**Special Skills: **Gun specials

**Char. Specials**: Critical Over-snipe


	3. Prinny Hero Squad

...Howdy.

Chapter 3 of Disgaea: Fall of the Super Wimp is up! (Keldric: I'M NOT A WIMP!!!!)

Okay, Disagea: Fall from Heaven, Chapter 3 up!

**Warning: **This chapter has content not suitable for those under 3 years old, such as, exploding penguins, breaking the 4th wall, Judas getting owned, and psycho tendencies.

_In memorial of Draco, the Dragon who died on the previous chapter._

_

* * *

__**Disgaea: Fall from Heaven**_

_**Chapter 3: Prinny Hero Squad a.k.a the flying penguins**_

_Previously..._

_Keldric stared at Kuartz. "Who are you?"_

_Kuartz grinned. "I am the self-proclaimed Wasteland King and wanna-be Demon Lord, Kuartz! And I'm going to Waste you!!!"_

_Keldric screamed. "AAARRRGGGGHHH! NO, ANYTHING BUT A BAD PUN! IT BUUURNNNSSS!!!"_

_Keldric then turned psycho._** _"You stole my Cheezies!!! DIE!!! PUNISHMENT!!!"_**

_After Kuartz was owned, he joined Keldric's group. "Yo! Because you're awesome when you're psycho, I'm going to use you for my own evil purposes so I can be a true Demon Lord and go kill guys at Level 1000!"_

_Keldric, oblivious to all, accepted. "Okies!"_

_Kuartz then summoned the most stupid guy in the freaking story, who will keep breaking the 4th wall and getting owned until I get bored of him. "JUDAS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!"_

_After Judas joined the group, the guys met a Dragon._

_"RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR" Rooooaaaaarrrrred the Dragon._

_Judas got owned, unsurprisingly..._

_"AAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHH!!!" Yelled Judas, getting burned to a crisp._

_Then Kuartz decided to make Keldric kick ass..._

_"Hey, Keldric! That Dragon called Elena a bitch!"_

_"He **WHAT?!"** Keldric growled._

_The Dragon got owned..._

_"Roar?" Said the Dragon, before getting grabbed by its tail and being slammed to the ground._

_"MWAHAHAHAHA!! Yeah, kick ass, Keldric!" laughed Kuartz._

_And they finally got out of the wasteland, after healing that poor excuse of a demon (*cough*Judas*cough*)..._

_"WHEEE! We got out!" Exclaimed Keldric._

_And we continue...  
_

* * *

Keldric was sitting on a log, reading the latest edition of 'Netherworld Monthly', while Kuartz was setting up a fire, and Judas was getting owned by the demon mosquitoes that were buzzing around him, and only him for some reason.

After getting out of the Wasteland, the group decided to set a camp some miles away from said location. So far, everything was going on without a hitch, well, except for Judas, who can't do anything right becaise he sucks so much.

"Would it kill you to stop mocking me?" Judas said, swatting at nearby flies and stupidly breaking the 4th wall again.

"Shut up Judas! I'm trying to set up a fire here!" Kuartz said, trying to ignite the pile of logs that was on the center of the camp. Once he saw he wasn't going to get anywhere the way he was trying to start the fire, he stood up.

"ARRGGH!! I'm sick of this! I'm going to do this the old-fashioned way!" A magic circle then appeared below Kuartz, and he charged up his Mana.

"Kuartz! What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Keldric.

"What I should've done a long hour ago! **MEGA FIRE!!!"** Kuartz yelled, and a giant explosion ocurred, igniting not only the logs, but all of the grass too, due to it being dry, and even the nearby dead trees.

"...Ouch. I guess I overdid it..." Muttered Kuartz.

"Hey... can you smell something weird?" Said Judas, not noticing that his head was on fire. Only when he touched his head, did he notice--

"AAAARRRGHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!!!" Yelled Judas, running around frantically.

"Oh no! Judas, let me help you! _Mega Heal!" _Said Keldric, healing Judas and removing the 'Head on Fire' Status Ailment.

"Uhhh... Guys, if you haven't noticed, we need to get out of this place. Or we're going to DIE!!!" Kuartz yelled.

Judas stopped running, then stared at Kuartz. "Oh, you're right, boss!"

Keldric nodded. "Yeah, I think we should start running... now."

And then all of them proceeded to GTFO of that place.

* * *

_**An hour of running later...**_

Keldric and Judas gasped for breath, exhausted. "So... *pant* Where... *pant* do we go... *pant* now?" asked Keldric.

Kuartz, who was only slightly out of breath, took out a map out of nowhere, and said. "Hmm, the closest village is the Sabor! Village, famous for its extremely spicy Tacos, with Magma sauce, mmm, delicious!"

The Angel's eyes widened. "Magma sauce! But isn't that unhealthy?!"

Kuartz scoffed. "Pfft! Why does THAT matter?! Who CARES about health, you're just going to die one day, whether it's because of food poisoning or being swallowed by a giant Ameba doesn't matter!!!"

Keldric glared at him. "It IS important! A healthy diet is the key to being strong and not keeling over once you are an old person! It is the duty of a person to take care of oneself! And it is--" Keldric started going on a crazy rant about health.

Kuartz turned around and tuned out Keldric's voice. '_Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't need you to scold me, Mom!'_

Judas, who had been trying to get the attention of the other two, shouted. "HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!"

But of course, no one heard him. Because he is Judas.

Keldric stopped his rant for a second, and looked at Kuartz, noticing he hadn't listened to him. "Hey, you didn't listen to my lesson!"

Kuartz turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course I didn't. Did you expect a demon to listen to you?"

Keldric pouted. "You meanie!!! I won't forgive you for this!" Said the angel, jabbing weakly at the pyromaniac.

Kuartz bonked him on the head. **(-100 HP)** "Stop whining! You look like a 6 year old brat!"

"Owwie!" The Angel moaned, rubbing the spot where Kuartz hit him.

"Say, Keldric..." Kuartz said. Keldric looked at him. "I heard that angels lose their powers on the Netherworld. Don't they need some kind of pendant to use their powers?"

Keldric stared at him, confused, then his eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Are you talking about this?" He said, and pulled something from under his shirt, revealing a pendant glowing with holy energy. "This pendant is basically a nexus to Celestia. It allows you to use holy powers, even while on the Netherworld. But normally, experienced Angels don't need it. Even though I graduated, and can use my powers without it, it still DOES give me a power boost."

Kuartz nodded. "So, basically, it's a booster thingy." He then sweat-dropped. _"That can't be why your levels goes to the 4 digits when you get angry..."_

Meanwhile, Judas continued yelling at them: "Why won't you hear me?! LISTEN TO ME, DANG IT! Why is everyone against me?!"

Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the place the group were on. "What's the matter, dood?!"

Keldric, Kuartz and Judas looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

Another voice, similar to the previous one, yelled. "Are they ignoring you, dood?!"

A third voice shouted. "Then don't worry, dood! We'll beat some sense into these guys, dood!"

A fourth voice then exclaimed "And we'll make them learn to respect others, dood!"

A fifth, and final voice, yelled. "Because we are...."

From a cliff, five figures jumped, landing in front of the astonished group. The figures were then revealed as five prinnies. One with a red headband, another with a blue headband, a third one with a green headband, a fourth one with a yellow one, and the last one with a silver one. "Darius!" "Erius!" "Larius!" "Tarius!" "And I'm Arius, dood!" They yelled, respectively. Then all of them strike a heroic pose and yell. "We are... THE PRINNY SQUAD: DELTA, DOOD!" As they yelled, the ground behind them exploded, showering them in sparks and making them look badass.

Keldric's eyes widened and sparkled. "So cool..."

Kuartz looked at Keldric with a 'WTF' look. "Are you serious?! These guys are the weirdest clowns I've ever seen!"

Judas looked at the prinnies and yelled at the sky. "Is this all you've got, author!"

In response, a lightning bolt stroke Judas and burned him to crisp, AGAIN, making Keldric heal him. AGAIN.

The Prinny with the silver headband, who was in the middle of the squad, yelled "You two were ignoring that poor orange-haired guy, dood! As heroes of justice, we'll punish you!"

Kuartz stared at the wierd squad, and burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Did... you... HAAHHAHA! You, will... HAHAHAHAH!!! Punish... HAAHAHA!!! ...Us?! Pff... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're _Prinnies! _What could _you _do?!"

Keldric glared at Kuartz, and shouted at him. "Don't laugh at them! They are heroes of justice! At least respect them..."

The Prinnies smirked deviously. "That's because WE learned a secret technique!" Yelled Darius.

"We'll show it to you, now!" Shouted Arius.

Then they all gathered Mana, and exclaimed "CLONE, DOOD!!!"

There was a giant cloud of smoke, and when it cleared out, there were not 5, not 50, but 505 prinnies facing the group.

Judas instantly said. "I SURRENDER! PLEASE DON'T... Oh, wait. They are defending me."

Kuartz gaped, but then recovered. "Whatever! It's gonna be easy anyway, what level are you, 20? Pfft, piece of cake!"

Arius smirked "This is just part 1 of our secret technique, part 2 is coming... now!"

100 Prinnies then jumped high into the sky, and glowed with power. Then, all of them launched themselves like a meteor towards Kuartz and Keldric.

"Our most secretive technique, that can defeat even Great Wyrms and Hell Dragons! _**PRINNY RAID: DELTA!"**_

Kuartz, seeing the sheer destruction that carpet bombing was going to unleash, yelled. "JUDAS! Because you suck, go and take the brunt of the attack for us. AGAIN!"

Judas glared at Kuartz. "Oh no, Boss. This is your pro-"

Kuartz suddenly grabbed Judas, and threw him towards the 100 falling penguin meteors. "I didn't _ask, _MORON!"

Judas, while flying speedily towards the Raid, could only say "I'm screwed..." before being assaulted by a chain of explosions, **(-Mucho HP) **then falling roughly on the floor from 3,000 feet. **(-Ouch! HP)**

Keldric ran to Judas' burnt form, "JUDAS!" and kneeled besides him. "Oh no! Judas, what have they done to you!" Keldric started to cry. Then with tears on his eyes, he shouted to the Prinny Squad. "WHY?! If you're Heroes of Justice, why didn't you tell your clones to change course?!"

The five originals shrugged. "It's not our fault, dood! The red-head threw orange boy all of a sudden! No need to get upset. Besides, he's still alive." They said in unison

Keldric stood up, and said. "I'm not upset for Judas getting beaten, he can get owned all he wants and I would just heal him and get over it. What I'm upset about...** IS THAT YOU SAY YOU'RE HEROES OF JUSTICE!" **Keldric yelled, going into psycho mode, the familiar aura of power glowing around him.

The Prinnies stepped back. "W-what the hell, dood! Level 1063! T-that's the level of an Overlord!"

Keldric then said "**Heroes of Justice protect the innocent at all times! No matter the situation they always protect the people who had nothing to do with the deed. They always come out on top, without casualties! You're not Heroes of Justice! You're merely impostors! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE HEROOOEEESSS!!!" **He then started to slowly, menacingly walk towards the Prinnies, who were scared out of their mind.

The 5 leaders yelled desperately "Now, clones! We've gotta use our last resort, dood!"

The remaining 400 clones then proceeded to jump into the air, and took out their swords from their utility bags. Then they swung their swords in the air, launching thousands of energy waves towards the crazed Keldric, creating a giant explosion.

Arius yelled truimphantly "How'd you like that, dood?! That was our strongest Skill so far, _**Badass**_ _**Prinny Barrage: Delta!" **_The original squad smirked.

However, their smirks were wiped off their faces when the smoke cleared, revealing a _completely unharmed _Keldric, glaring at them. **(-Nada! HP)** "**Are you done?"**

The army of Prinnies stepped back in fear. "N-n-no Damage! How much stats does this guy have, dood!" Exclaimed the Prinny clad in a green headband.

"Let's see... dood." Said Arius, analyzing Keldric.

**Keldric, Maniacal Angel**

**Level: 1063**

**HP: 1253784**

**SP: 777777  
**

**ATK: 66666**

**DEF: 75431  
**

**INT: 50680**

**RES: 60324**

**SPD: 75946**

**HIT: 93468**

Darius' jaw dropped.

Erius' jaw dropped.

Larius' jaw dropped.

Tarius' jaw dropped.

Arius' jaw dropped.

The 400 clones' jaw dropped.

Kuartz' jaw dropped.

Judas' jaw dropped, even though he was a twitching heap on the floor.

'_What the **bleep **are his base stats?!' _thought a gaping Kuartz.

'_Man, Keldric sure ate his vegetables...' _Thought a pained Judas.

Keldric suddenly growled at the gaping Prinnies, and gathered an astounding amount of mana, one even stronger than when he used Punishment. **"Impostors... I will give you a lesson you'll never FORGET!"**

Keldric started hovering above the ground, then stretched his now glowing wings to full length and took flight high into the sky. He then focused his mana on his hands, and extended them forward, facing all of the prinnies, looking down at them from the sky. A giant magic circle projected itself in front of Keldric, as dozens of others appeared, each one based on the same axis as the first one but getting smaller the further they were from the angel. The last one was about Keldric's size. **"_For the sins you've committed..." _**

Then, magic circles that looked like crosshairs appeared around each of the Prinnies, preventing them from running away. The magic circles that composed the 'cannon' then glowed brightly, gathering energy for a devastating blast. _**"REPENT...!!!" **_The Blast was released, and countless beams of star energy descended upon the unfortunate Prinnies that were targeted by the crosshairs (All of them), creating thousands upon thousands of earth-shattering explosions. **(-Too much to count HP)**

Finally, the 'cannon''s magic circles were connected by beams of energy, and what looked like giant angel wings formed on the first circle. A sphere of ominous energy was formed at the end of the mana cannon, and Keldric yelled. "_**This will finish it! GRAND MANA CANNON!!!!" **_The sphere collapsed on itself, and a _**MASSIVE **_beam of light, which covered everyone's entire field of view, descended upon the Netherworld. The energy of the blast was so intense, that as it descended, the clouds were completely dispersed, every single demon on the Netherworld noticed the surge of power, and the beam could be seen from miles away. When it finally reached the ground, it created a powerful quake, which made the Netherworld tremble, as if in fear of such power. It then created a blinding explosion, that resounded across the cursed land. **(-Ungodly amounts of HP)**

**TOTAL DAMAGE: EPIC OWNAGE!!! (3645K... Yep, you heard me. 3645866 exactly. ...For each enemy. The TRUE total damage would've been... O_O)**

After the explosion's after-effects wore off, all that remained from the field was a barren field with five twitching, burned and bloody Prinnies laying on the floor. Did I mention there was also a huge crater?

Kuartz gaped at the sheer can of whoop-ass his partner had unleashed, before looking at him as he slowly descended from the sky, wings flapping. He was about to go and congratulate him on pwning the prinnies when he noticed something off on Keldric.

Yep, that sadistic grin made a chill go up Kuartz's spine.

Keldric faced Kuartz, and slowly popped his knuckles. "**Now, Artz... What was that about using an innocent (Judas) person to take the brunt of the attack?"**

Kuartz gulped, and turned around to run for his life, suddenly Keldric appeared in front of him and painfully grabbed his shoulder.

Kuartz finally thought _'I'm screwed...'_

And proceeded to get owned.

'_Keldric gained the Title of Badass Destroyer'_

_

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER!!!

Kuartz: Wait a minute!!! How did Keldric get such a badass title?! I want the Title of Demon Lord!

Author: Shut up! 'Stupid Meatbag!' XD

Kuartz: Grrr...

-Author backs away-

-Badass Keldric appears-

B. Keldric: **Are you threatening the author? **-pops knuckles-

Kuartz: N-no! I was, just practicing how to growl.

-Keldric turns back to wimp form-

Keldric: Where's Judas, anyways?

Author: He's getting owned by my pet: Uber Prinny Baal.

Keldric and Kuartz: UBER PRINNY BAAL?!

Author: Hey, look! A naked Succubus!

Kuartz: Where?! -looks around-

Author: Keldric! Elena's behind you, and she's being hit on by some archangel! And it looks like she's flirting back!

B. Keldric: **WHERE?! -**charges up Grand Mana Cannon-

Author: -snickers- Suckers! -runs off-

Author: -far away from them- Uhh... Maybe I shouldn't have said that. The studio's going to get destroy--

**BBOOOOOOMMMM!!!!**

Author: -winces-: Too Late.


	4. The First Boss

a/n: S'up guys, How's it going!? I'm doing fine, publishing a story in Spanish on another site that I will **not **tell you about, because all of you know English and I'm sure are not interested on Spanish fanfiction. Well, that aside, let's continue with the randomness!

Kuartz: What randomness? You mean this screwed-up story?

Author: Hey! No self-abuse allowed, you hear me!?

Kuartz: It's time you discontinued this piece of **!

Author: NEVUH!!!

----

**Disgaea: Fall from Heaven**

**Chapter 4: The Demon Tech a.k.a The annoying demon nerd and the first REAL boss... NOT!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Kuartz made a fire, literally..._

_**"MEGA FIRE!!!" **Yelled Judas, burning everything._

_"ARRRRRGHHHH!!! MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!!!" Yelled Judas, getting owned as always..._

_After they GTFO of the forest, Judas was ignored, unsurprisingly..._

_"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Of course no one listened..._

_Some weird prinnies interrupted them._

_"We're gonna p4wn you all because you ignored de poor dood, dood!" Yelled the Prinny ranger Red._

_But they were the ones who were p4wned by Keldric's most powerful, kickass attack._

_"**GRAND MANA CANNON!!!!"**_

_That's the gist of it._

* * *

Three days have passed since the trio's encounter with the Prinny Squad, and their journey has returned to being relatively uneventful...

Not.

"Aaaaartz, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I want to sleep in a bed and I want to see Elena!" Whined Keldric.

"Grr... Eat some demons you encounter, it's not my fault, we can't sleep in a bed and **Elena's in CELESTIA, YOU DUMBASS!!!" **Yelled Kuartz, thoroughly annoyed by Keldric's antics.

After the battle with the Prinny Squad, the title of Badass Destroyer had remained with Keldric, turning the trio of supernatural beings into the targets of various demons seeking such an amazing title. Obviously, if the demons were above the three's average level, well... 'Badass' Keldric 'took care' of them...

Keldric jumped back, frightened by Kuartz's tone, but continued insisting. "But, you said you would help me get back to Celestia, Artz!"

Judas interrupted. "Yeah, boss! You did say th-" And he was promptly smashed against the ground by Kuartz's giant sword.

"You'd better not finish that sentence, Judas..." Growled Kuartz menacingly.

"ARTZ! That wasn't nice!" Shouted Keldric.

"Excuse me, since when have I _ever _been nice?" Asked Kuartz sarcastically, while stepping on Judas' body that laid on the floor. "If I'm going to be the most badass demon lord in every Netherworld, I need to be an utter BASTARD!" Shouted the demon gleefully.

Judas then muttered weakly, from the ground. "Basically, he's a Zetta wanna-be, only that he wants to be a demon lor-"

**SMASH!**

...Poor Judas.

Nah, the idiot deserved it.

"Bah! Anyway, Keldric, I know you want to see Elena and all because you're her ***** but-"

"I-I'm not her *****!" Yelled Keldric, unintentionally imagining him, kneeling, while positioning his body as if it were some bench, with Elena seated on his back, dressed in a S&M outfit while holding a whip on one hand and on the other holding a leash that connected with a collar he was wearing.

_"My my, Keldric-kun, you've been really naughty, what did you think, imagining this on your head, I guess I'll just have to burn this image **hard **into your brain..." Elena giggled._

He passed out with a nosebleed.

* * *

**_Some hours later..._**

"YAAAAAAAAWN! Wah, about time we arrived to a town, huh?" Said Kuartz. Keldric and Judas nodded in agreement.

After days of exhausting traveling, fighting demons and owning n00bs, (Oh, wait, that's me playing a multiplayer game, sorry...) they had finally reached a town. And no, it wasn't the Sabor! Village mentioned in the previous chapter. Before reaching the village entrance, they had found a sign that said:

_Reyhard Village_

_2 miles away._

So, they had finally traveled those two miles, and now were exploring the streets of the village, which were crowded with activity. Activities of all kinds were happening as this was the town Square: Brawls, Sales, Crimes, what normally happens in Demon villages.

But this was not where the trio were headed. They were headed towards a big, three-story wooden house which had the words 'Inn' written in orange on a metal sign that was above the front door.

Once they entered, the people who were chatting on various of the Inn tables stared at them.

Especially at Keldric.

"_Hmm... What da heck's an Angel doin' here!?"_

_"Who knows... Hey, wait a minute! Look at his title!"_

_"Well I'll be... Badass Destroyer!? How does an Angel get such a badass title!?"_

Commentaries along the lines of these three were being whispered by the various demons on the Inn.

Ignoring the stares, Kuartz approached the counter, where a Female warrior-class demon was standing behind said counter.

"Excuse me, we'd like to-"

"Hey! You three!" Shouted a voice.

The trio looked at the one who had yelled.

It was a Sinner, a Togabito at that, accompanied by two Ashuras.

"What's an angel here!? And what's with that title, a weakling like him... It must be a fluke!" Growled the Togabito.

Kuartz smirked. Oh, this guy was really stupid... '_Well, he doesn't know about Keldric so...'_

Kuartz grabbed Keldric's shoulder, and said to him. "Hey, Keldric, you see this guys? They are sinners. That means they are demons who have sinned. A lot. and when I mean a lot, I mean like... Killing a Old lady instead of helping her cross the street!"

Keldric's eyes widened, and then his head dropped. He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. "How... how **could you?" **Said Keldric, his voice deepening. His body started to expel a massive amount power, making the building shake as the power became more intense.

The power finally reached its peak, and Keldric stretched his wings, but without flapping them, hovered off the ground. His gaze lifted, and he stared at the three Sinners with piercing, glowing blue eyes. **"Scum like you, who sin just for fun, and commit any sort of atrocity, SHOULD DISAPPEAR FROM HIS WORLD!"**

"W-what the hell?!" Yelled one of the Ashuras.

"W-w-what are his stats?!" Yelled the other Ashura, fearfully analyzing Keldric.

**Keldric, Badass Destroyer**

**Level: 1072**

**HP: 1254784**

**SP: 778432  
**

**ATK: 66892**

**DEF: 75678  
**

**INT: 50840**

**RES: 60540**

**SPD: 76026**

**HIT: 93681**

'_W-what the hell?! Those are not the stats of a level 1000, they are the stats of a level 2000, maybe more!' _Thought the Togabito.

The other demons, who had not done anything, now realized exactly why the Angel had that title...

He was a freaking weapon of mass destruction.

Faster than the eye could see, Keldric appeared in front of one of the Ashuras. grabbed him by the neck, opened a window, threw him out of the Inn, and blasted him to smithereens. **(-Instant Kill HP)**

The remaining Sinners backed away, a foreboding requiem of doom resounding in their ears.

Keldric turned to look at them, with shrunken pupils, the glint his eyes previously had having faded (O_O Clearly the eyes of a psychopath), and he sneered at them. **"Hmph. That's nothing compared to what I have planned for you, Togabito, Fufufufufu..." **Keldric chuckled darkly.

The other Ashura mustered up some courage and shouted "Yeah right! Our boss is ganna beat you! He's done all sorts of sins, he has even made someone kill himself-"

**"WHAAAAAAAT?!" **Yelled Keldric, enraged beyond imagination. He then grabbed the Ashura's head, grabbed one of the tables, and proceeded to smash the table against the sinner's face, following up with a knee in the gut, then sliced him in half with an Ethereal Blade. **(-I don't even want to imagine how much HP) **Because this is rated T for teens so I guess everyone here has watched Higurashi, Umineko or other series with a lot of blood I won't bother censoring the fact that blood and gore was splattered all over the place.

He finally walked towards the Togabito, who, frightened beyond any fear, ran away like a little girl.

**"Hmph. Coward." **Scoffed Keldric.

He never noticed the person who was curiously watching his group, smirking. '_Looks like this is going to be interesting...'_

* * *

_**Some time later...**_

"Man, I can't believe they kicked us out because you kicked ass, Keldric!" Groaned Kuartz, tired from walking without being able to rest.

"Well, don't worry Keldric! Don't be discouraged, you were sugoi (Awesome)!" Said Judas reassuringly, for once being of use (OH NO! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!! TO THE BOMB SHELTERS!)

Keldric looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Judas, I appreciate it." Said the Angel.

Judas gave him a thumbs-up in response.

And so, the three continued walking towards the North Exit (The opposite one to the one where they came from), chatting about many things, mainly about women.

However, as they reached the Exit...

"I'm telling you, I think back on that stop that succubus winked at me" Said Kuartz.

"Yeah right boss, I bet no one would fix their eyes on you, your actitude is too... generic." Shrugged Judas.

Kuartz's eye twitched, but as he was about to slam Judas with his sword...

"Aha! I found you!" Yelled a voice.

The three turned around...

To face a giant robot.

Yes, what they were facing was what looked to be a machine, roughly 18 feet tall, fairly humanoid in shape. First were the legs, which had a human shape, with silver armor made of who-knows-what and black metal which was slightly less resistant and far more flexible than the armor, then the body and arms were made of the same material, with the left arm's hand being a giant chainsword and the right arm's being a giant arm cannon. It had no neck, as it's mechanic head was fixed on it's torso. Said head was a simple oval-shaped sphere that had two eye sockets. It also had two shoulder pads for who-knows-why.

However, standing on the head of said robot was a demon. He had spiky brown hair and slitted hazel eyes, and was wearing glasses. He also had a brown T-shirt that clung to his body, revaling his toned chest, and over it he was wearing a white, un-buttoned lab coat that ended at his ankles. He also had black pants and brown shoes on. He seemed to be as tall as Kuartz.

"Well, do you like my robot, I call it the Brensler MK-IV!!!" Yelled the demon, following his sentence with a laugh.

"...Who are you? Cool robot, by the way..." Asked Judas.

"Why, I'm glad you asked! My name is Brens, and I am the most badass demon scientist to have EVER existed!" Yelled Brens.

"...I'm pretty sure you're the _only _demon scientist that creates robots in this Netherworld, idiot..." Said Kuartz, smirking at him.

Brens sneered back, looking down at him. "Maybe, but I'm far from an idiot, unlike you." He then pointed at the three, his arm extended. "What do you plan on doing with the weapon of mass destruction you have there, huh?"

Kuartz grinned widely. "We're gonna overthrow the Overlord, of course!"

Silence.

The scientist looked at them, astonished. He then chuckled, then laughed maniacally. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! _Overthrow the Overlord?! _What are you talking about!? We have the _best overlord EVER!!! _Overlord Lilieth is _great! _She lets us do whatever we want, as long as we don't mess with her business! Why would you want to overthrow her!?"

Kuartz folded his arms. "Why else? I want the fame, of course! Well, I really just want to be the most badass Demon Lord! Tell me a better way to be badass than defeating your own Overlord! My plan is perfect!"

Brens' sneer returned to his face. "Sorry, but your line of thought is flawed. _You _won't be the one to defeat Overlord Lilieth..." He then pointed at Keldric. "_He _is going to do it, isn't he? So, the one who will gain the title will be him! Isn't that right, _Badass Destroyer_?"

Keldric adopted a thinking pose. "Hmm... I guess... Since I would be the one to win, right?"

Brens smirked. "You're the only person with _any_ chances of defeating Overlord Lilieth. And besides, why would you even try, Wasteland King?" He said, the last sentence gestured towards Kuartz. "You know _damn _well how this Netherworld was made."

Kuartz growled. "Yeah, and what about it, I don't _bleeping _care about that!" He snapped.

Brens sneered again, as if mocking the Wasteland Demon. He stopped standing, and sat down on one of his robot's shoulder pads. "Have you told your _friend _about it, then, hmm...?"

Kuartz recoiled back, as if struck with an invisible slap. "Gah!" '_Damn it! He saw right through me! I've just met this guy, and I already hate him...' _He gritted his teeth and then snorted in annoyance, "W-why do you even care?! It's not your damn _business_!!!"

Brens chuckled. "It actually _is,_ you know..." He then looked at Keldric. "What is your name, angel?"

Keldric glanced up at him. "Err... Keldric, why?"

Brens then asked him. "Tell me, what do you know about this Netherworld, Keldric?"

"Umm... It's where demons live?"

Brens chuckled. "That's all yo know?" At Keldric's nod, he frowned. "I see..." His hands the interlocked and, using his legs as support for his elbows, he rested his face on the hands, said hands obscuring anything below his nose from view (GENDO POSE!!! OMGWTFBBQ! HE'S SERIOUS!!!) "Then, I suppose I'll have to explain..."

"This Netherworld is really just half of the whole Netherworld. Actually, this Netherworld is divided into two halves. The Surface world, which is the world where you are standing on right now..." He then pointed at the distance. "And in _that_ direction, there's the Overworld, which is a really cheesy name, but ehh, it fits, since it's where the Overlord and all of her vassals live. The overworld is basically a floating continent, hundreds, if not thousands of miles above the surface of this world. The demons there are really powerful, the weakest ones reaching the high 200s, the medium-ranked high 300s, the high ranked reach the low 500s, and then there's the Overlord's direct subordinates..."

A chill crawled up Kuartz's spine. "The Nether Generals..." He growled. At hearing that name, Judas almost went to hide at a corner. Almost being the Keyword.

Brens smirked. "Yes, the Nether Generals, the Overlord's direct subordinates, are immensely powerful, going from the high 800s, to the Overlord's little brother, who's at the power levels of an overlord at level 1000, himself being the General's commander. The Overlord herself, Overlord Lilieth, is level 1500."

Kuartz's eyes widened. "1500, What the hell!?"

Brens then frowned, confused. "Indeed, but there's something that concerns me. Keldric, despite being level 1000, has the stats of a level 1800-2000, which is **a lot. **It makes me wonder from where did he get such power..."

Kuartz shrugged "Who cares?!" He suddenly remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute! You didn't come here to tell us about this shit, did you? What the Netherworld do you want with us?! And no more of your physics bitching!"

Brens' eyes widened, and he slowly smirked, standing up. "You're right..." He then jumped off his robot, landing in the ground with his feet, not losing his balance in the slightest (I'd be disappointed if he did...), and took out something from his coat's pocket. It was a ball of red and black energy, which radiated sparks and glowed with an eerie light. Then, he _inserted _the orb into his right hand, and his arm suddenly flashed with a blinding red and black light.

Kuartz and Keldric shielded their eyes with their arms, Judas obviously didn't, and his eyes were burned by the light, making Keldric heal him for the umpteenth time once the light receded.

After it receded, the trio looked at Brens and couldn't help but gape.

The right sleeve from Brens coat had been torn just above the elbow, as a black, metallic gauntlet now covered the skin of his arm, up to the forearm. On the back part of the gauntlet's hand, there was a red gem that glowed with the same dark energy.

Brens grinned, and with his gauntlet, smashed the ground under him, creating a shockwave of the same dark energy and making a wide crater.

Then he raised his right hand (The one with the weird gauntlet) to the air and shouted. "WAKE UP!!! Brensler MK-IV!!!"

The result was instantaneous.

The machine's eye sockets glowed a red color, and it started to move. The chainsword spiked blade started to spin at a very fast speed, and the arm cannon's barrel started to glow, as it's shoulder pads lifted, revealing fully loaded missile pads. It then roared, despite having no mouth. As it took a step forward, the ground trembled, as if in fear.

The three continued gaping.

Brens extended his left arm, and shouted. "Nearby three targets: Hostile! Action: Engage and eliminate! Weapons: Full Arsenal! Power: Optimal! EXECUTE!!!"

The robot roared as if confirming, and crouched. The missile pads pointed at the trio, and launched a barrage of missiles.

Kuartz's eyes widened. "Incoming!" He shouted to his two partners, and quickly started running to the side, constantly jumping to avoid the missiles. He then saw one was about to reach him as he was landing, abd he quickly took out his sword. "BACK OFF!" He yelled, hitting the missile with the blunt edge of his sword, making it explode.

When Keldric heard Kuartz's warning and saw the incoming missiles, he avoided them by constantly backflipping, finally landing, with 3 missiles still coming at him. He materialized his Ethereal Blades, and leaped at the missiles, and with a mighty cry of "**Huaaaaaaarghhh!!!!**" (That doesn't mean he's in badass mode) He slashed through the missiles in an instant, making them explode a few meters behind him.

Judas took out his dual guns, and with surprising marksmanship, he shot down each missile before they got to him. No matter how fast they came, or from where they came, Judas tracked down their course and shot them down with ease, even the ones that got too close to him he easily sidestepped and leaped away while shooting it down without even looking.

Kuartz looked at Keldric as if saying 'What? Did you think I would take a total idiot under my wing?'

Brens grinned. "Looks like this is going to be fun..." He said anxiously. He then looked at Kuartz and yelled. "Hey! Your battle's with me!" And with that, he leaped at Kuartz.

Keldric's eyes widened. "Artz, look out!"

Kuartz heeded Keldric's words and quickly turned around, just in time to block Brens' gauntlet with his Greatsword, the impact launching a shockwave that sent both demons a few feet away from each other. Kuartz quickly retaliated, quickly running at the demon scientist and swinging his sword at him. Brens once again blocked with his gauntlet, but neither demon flinched from the shockwave, and added pressure to their respective weapon. However Kuartz surprised Brens by giving him a headbutt right in the face, making him double back in pain, then kicked him away. Seeing an opening, the Wasteland demon rushed forward, readying his sword for a powerful slash. However, Brens recovered, and extended his right palm, launching a sonic boom at Kuartz, blowing him away. Brens leaped at Kuartz, launching a barrage of attacks with his right gauntlet, forcing Kuartz to adopt a defensive stance. Brens finally saw an opening after many blows and parries, and backhanded Kuartz, this time smashing him against the ground after sending him flying some meters, leaving a small crater. The scientist then slammed his armored hand against the ground and yelled **"EARTH SHAKER!!!"**

Kuartz shakily stood up, and almost immediately had to roll to the side to avoid being skewered by many stalagmites rising from the ground, as the ground trembled. "Damn it! What the hell was that!?" He shouted, frustrated.

Brens smirked confidently. "You'd better get serious, or you'll not get out of this alive."

---

Meanwhile, Keldric and Judas had regrouped.

"Oh man, this is getting out of hand..." Said Judas.

"Yeah, but don't you think something's off..." Said Keldric, worried-

Suddenly, Keldric heard a weird sound, it was as if, as if, something was...

Keldric's eyes widened. "Judas, JUMP!!!" Yelled Keldric, as he jumped away from he place they were standing.

Judas mimicked his movements, just as a bullet of energy the size of Keldric vaporized the ground they had been standing on. Once they landed, they looked at the source of the shot, and Keldric was reminded of something very important.

They had forgotten about the robot!

And the robot was there, alright. And it was armed with a giant chainsword and an energy cannon.

...Crap.

The robot roared menacingly, and started firing a barrage of rapid energy bullets at the two. Keldric dodged them, sometimes grazing past them, while running to get up close to the robot. Judas, however, being a long-ranged user, kept his distance, dodging whatever bullets came at him and constantly firing at the machine.

Once Keldric finally got up close to the machine, it started attacking him with its chainsword, while he evaded it and launched slash after slash at the robot with his mana blades. The robot swung horizontally with its chainsaw, still firing bullets at Judas, but Keldric took flight, continuing his barrage of attacks from the air. Keldric then decided to get smark and give Judas a break, so he started attacking the robot's cannon arm, slashing repeatedly at the same spot over and over, finally meeting his goal: severing the arm in half. The arm fell to the ground with a loud CLUNK!, instantly deactivating. The robot seemed to narrow its eyes, and then part of his chest, a bit below his head, opened to reveal a cannon. The cannon gathered up an amazing amount of energy, and Keldric's eyes widened. A humongous laser burst from the cannon, and Keldric barely managed to avoid it, the beam almost burning his T-shirt.

Keldric glared at the robot. "Okay, that wasn't nice... It wasn't nice at all!"

Judas panted. "Urgh... This thing's armor is pretty tough, like a cockroach's tenacity..."

---

Kuartz smirked at Brens. "You're right... It seems I have to get serious..."

Brens sneered back. "At last, I thought you were going to keep holding back... Now come on! Come at me with everything you've got!!!"

Kuartz clenched his fists and looked at the ground, his eyes being shadowed by his hair. "Everything I've got..." He then lifet his gaze to reveal his glowing red eyes. "**You're gonna regret that!!!" **He yelled, leaping at Brens.

Brens blocked again, as Kuartz sword smashed against his gauntlet, but this time, the force behind Kuartz's strike was so strong that he was thrown off his feet. Brens' eyes widened. '_What?!!!' _Kuartz immidiately followed up with a chain of powerful slashes, each swing throwing him away a few feet. His swings turned animalistic, with amazing force behind them. Brens found out he had trouble keeping up with his power, thus gathered even more power to counter the Wasteland demon's powerful barrage of attacks. He jumped away, and reared back his armored hand. **"Shock..." **A tremendous amount of power gathered in Brends hand, and sparks started coming out of the gauntlet. **"DRIVE!!!!" **And with a mighty cry, he punched the air, launching a force blast of earth-shattering power, which ravaged anything in its path. Kuartz grinned wickedly, and launched himself swordfirst into the force blast, competing against it, the force of the collision sending stray pebbles on the ground away, hell, even the big rocks were sent flying away. Kuartz roared, and with that roared pushed the blast back, launching it into the air. He then leaped at Brens.

Still tired from using his Special Attack, Brens couldn't do anything as Kuartz started a barrage of mighty, all-out swings with his sword, finally ending with a doenward slash that slammed the demon scientist to the ground, then following up with an upward slash that launched him into the air. The Wasteland King then jumped after him, grabbed him, slammed him against the ground again then, descending from the air landed with a powerful cleave on Brens making the ground shake fearfully by the attack. **"POWER WASTE!!!"**

Kuartz stood truimphantly over Brens battered body, and exclaimed. "Who's the wasteland King now!!!"

_'Kuartz recovered the title of Wasteland King!'_

Kuartz grinned. "Now that's more like it!"

---

Keldric dodged another of the Robot's giant lasers, (SHOOP DA WHOOP!) distracting it while slashing at it (Only for teh lulz, because with it's armor it didn't do much damage...) many times. He yelled over the sound of the robot's cannon firing. "JUDAS! I can't keep up this up for long, is your secret weapon ready?!" '_Though I don't like using violence, it's our only choice...' _

Judas grinned. "It's done, Keldric!" Judas gave him the thumbs-up and narrowed his eyes. During the battle, he had been overheating his guns, so that they were now blazing. _'Let's see how you like this, bitch!' _thought Judas. He took aim with his guns, and channelled all the accumulated heat into the guns' barrel. A crosshair-shaped magic circle appeared on he robot's chest, who paused it's nonstop firing in curiousity. Judas then yelled **"TAKE THIS! CRITICAL OVER-SNIPE!" **And fired the two blazing bullets simultaneously, which exploded when they impacted with the machine's chest, blowing not only it's cannon, but also it's armor to smithereens. The robot could only gasp out a "Meep!" before it was left **wide open.**

Keldric frowned, and landed on the ground, several meters away from the robot. He readied himself, and gathered energy into his mana blades. As he gathered energy, they evolved, the blades getting bigger and longer, and radiating more energy. **"**Here... **I... COME!!!" **He then leaped with blinding speed towards the robot, and started launching a neverending onslaught of slashes on the machine's exposed and weakened chest. **"Ether..." **The attack reached it's peak when Keldric somersaulted back, then once again leapt, suddenly disappearing from view, reapparing a few feet behind the robot, as a giant X-shaped blue energy scar appeared over the machine's chest, and it exploded. **"...ONSLAUGHT!!!"**

Keldric stood there, panting as the few pieces left from the robot fell to the burnt ground. "Huff... Huff... Heh... Well, I guess it's okay, since it's not really alive..." The Angel said, referring to having destroyed the machine.

* * *

**_Some minutes later..._**

"Well..." Said Brens, now having recovered. "I guess I could use my intellect to find a way into the Overworld, I also have a base with a dimensional gate, an online Rosenqueen shop, a healing machine, a Dark Assembly, and even an Item world gate..."

"YES!!! YES!!! This is delicious!!! (Stop copying Mr. Bison, Krautz)" Exclaimed Krautz, rejoiced beyond hapiness. "Looks like we've hit the jackpot, huh, Keldric? Too bad we don't have a hot demoness in our party..." Asked Kuartz.

"Err... Yeah I think we... umm... hit the jackpot... _but I don't really want a hot demoness, I want Elena... maybe Elena dressed as a hot succubus... NO! BAD KELDRIC! ...Hmm... *GASP* Down, boy!" _Said Keldric, thinking the last part, then speaking to his libido after getting a rather suggestive image.

"Umm... Yeah... If you would be so kind as to follow me..." Said Brens, entering his house, which looked like a totally normal house by the way...

As the trio followed the demon scientist, Kuartz started thinking that now things are going to get fun.

Very fun.

* * *

AWRIGHT!!! Chapter finished! ...Can you believe I wrote this in one day?

Kuartz: Well, it was certainly worth it.

Author: Yeah, but I think I forgot about the humor when I started the Battle Scenes, so because of it I'm going to create an omake.

HERE IT GOES!!!

**Omake - The Thief, Part 1**

Keldric entered his house in Celestia, and he started gathering supplies since he was going out on a long shift, when he suddenly froze when he saw that something was missing.

The picture that had been taken with him and Elena at graduation had disappeared. Keldric's head slwoly dropped. An ominous aura of mana started gathering around Keldric...

**"Once I find the one who stole my photo..." **He started darkly, materializing his Ether Blades. He then yelled to the heavens **"HIS ASS IS MINE!!!"**

---

...That's it, because I'm tired from too much badassery.

Nah, it was a joke. That practically isn't an Omake *snort*


	5. THIS BASE CONTAINS FACILITIES

Yo guys! It's been a long-

Kuartz: **EFFFING POWER WASTE!!!**

NUUUUUUUUU-

**BANG! BANG! CRASH! SLASH! POW! BAM!**

*Dedz*

Kuartz: Why don't you go and die at some place, you freaking imbecile!?

Keldric: Hey, Kuartz! Leave him alone! _

Kuartz: ...No. *Smashes Keldric with sword*

Keldric: Owwie! _ *Rubs head*

Kuartz: STOP, WHINING!!! You freakin' wussy!

Keldric: Stop it! Don't say rude things like that!

Kuartz: ...I don't even know why you're the MC. *Suddenly Judas bursts in*

Judas: GG1 Doesn't own shit. *Gets lightning bolt'd* ...Except us...

Brens: ONWARDS!!!

* * *

**_What is this I don't even-_**

**_Disgaea: Suck... Err... Fall from Heaven_**

**_Chapter 9001 (ITS OVER 9000) Which totally means Chapter 5: THIS BASE CONTAINS FACILITIES._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Previously..._

_Epic battle was epic..._

_"Mwahahahaha! FEAR MY GAUNTLET OF DOOM AND MAH SUPAH ROBOT!!!" Yelled Brens._

_And for the first time, Keldric didn't release the maximum P4wnage drive..._

_So, in the end, Brens got owned, and as a peace treaty, he let the trio use his base. Which totally, rocks, by the way._

**_Brens' base, somewhere, sometime..._**

Brens opened the door to his house... Or rather, tried to, because suddenly a screen next to the door turned on, asking on a monotone voice: "_Which is the password?"_

Brens' eyes widened in surprise. "Well, Damn. I forgot the password."

Kuartz's eye twitched. "And? You mean you got locked out of your own house!?"

Brens smiled nervously. "Umm... Yeah..."

Judas looked at the screen, and thought for a moment. "All right! Let me try!" He exclaimed, realizing what to do, and pressing buttons that were under the plasma screen. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B, Start."

_"...Processing... Access Granted. 99 Lives get."_

Everyone just stared.

"...Da Fu**?" Blurted out Kuartz.

Brens nodded. "I _totally _didn't know about that."

* * *

Brens' house looked really normal at first sight, but if you looked underground, you would find out that from it there was a much vaster space, where many robots were working arduously, trying to comply their master's demands. The base itself looked like something that didn't fit in this world, with all the equipment looking high-tech, and wires connecting them in place, and the basically futuristic design the base had. The main doors suddenly slided open, and from them entered Brens, followed by Kuartz, Keldric and Judas.

Brens turned around and gestured to the base. "Welcome, to my humble abode-"

"Whoa, awesome!" Exclaimed Keldric, eyes sparkling. "I've never seen things this shiny in my whoooole life! They're, like, totally cool!!!" The angel started bouncing in excitement, looking as every robot passed, carrying some stray parts and bolts, or others that were doing maintenance.

"Hehehe..." Chuckled Brens. "Looks like you enjoy-"

"Onii-chan!" Exclaimed a feminine voice.

Brens lowered his head. "Here comes the tack-" He couldn't finish, though, since he was tackled by a small figure. Brens fell to the floor, while the small demon stood up. She had the looks of a six to eight year old, with long, green hair, with a black ribbow tied to it, and had bright red eyes. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita costume, with her tail having a black ribbon also tied to it, and her small wings flapping happily.

Kuartz smirked. "Why, Brens, I never knew you were a Lolicon..."

Brens turned bright red. "Th-that's not it!" Quickly, he stood up, and placed his bare hand on the top of the little girl's head. "This is my sister, Freya, and she's the Dimensional Guide. She might not look like it, but she has an IQ of 10,000. She can memorize every single cordinate, and as such, she can pinpoint every location faster than even a machine can. I'm very proud of her." He explained, patting her head softly.

Freya closed her eyes in contentment, a visible blush spreading across her face. She giggled. "Onii-chan is proud of me~ Freya is really happy~" She started to rub her head against Brens' palm.

Kuartz, Keldric, Judas, and Brens were obviouslyy affected by the powerful _moe_ of those actions, especially Brens, who started to get a nosebleed.

Kuartz smirked. "I knew it." He murmured. Then he continued blushing.

Keldric smiled, as his hands twitched. "So... so cute..." Suddenly, his crazy personality took over. "**You're gonna get taken home!!!" **He suddenly yelled, switching back instantly.

Everyone stared, again.

*Insert dramatic chipmunk here*

"BRENS! Is that you!? Where the hell have you been!?" Yelled the voice of a grown woman.

"Yes, son, I was worried!" Exclaimed a ruff voice.

"*Sigh* Hello, mom, dad." Said Brens, exasperated.

The two demons showed themselves, allowing Keldric to see how they looked. The first one, and Brens' mother, he supposed, was as tall as himself, had the same green hair as her daughter, only that it was cut short, and also had red eyes. She was wearing a buttoned lab coat, though you could see a blue shirt under it, she was also wearing a black skirt that reached her knees, brown stockings, and black, high-heeled shoes. Her wings were nowhere in sight, and her tail was tied around her waist as a belt. Kuartz also noted something interesting.

_'Unholy hell, who'd have thought Brens' mother was such a bombshell!?' _Thought Kuartz, blushing. What the demon had noted, was that the scientist's mother's figure was something akin to that of a succubus, with large breasts that weren't sagging at all, long legs, wide hips, full lips, you name it.

Then, someone wrapped an arm around the mother's neck, someone who was really tall. This one, Brens' father, Keldric thought once again, was 6 feet 5 inches tall, had brown hair, only that it was cut very short, like in the military, and had the same hazel eyes as his son. He was really buff, and the unbuttoned lab coat, black T-shirt, and baggy pants he was wearing seemed to support that adjective.

"Well, well..." Said Brens' father. "Ya know, Shiva here was worried about you, she kept asking me if you were going to be okay, of course I wasn't worried, you know how I am."

Shiva rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Broud, honey, I believe you know who really wears the pants in our relationship."

Broud raised an eyebrow. "Is that a fact, woman?"

Shiva smirked. "Maybe, after all, who's the one on to-"

**BAM!**

Brens threw a chair towards his parents' position. "CUT IT OUT!!! I don't want to hear about your sex life while I'm with my friends."

Freya looked at him with wide eyes. "Onii-chan, what's sex?"

.._._Well, the shit has officialy hit the fan.

-----

**We are currently experiencing technical difficulties, please, wait a moment.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok, you can resume watching.**

**----**

"Huff..." Sighed Brens. Currently, he and the rest of Keldric's group (Including Keldric) were sitting around a table, planning their next move. "So..." Started the demon scientist, tapping the table. "What do we have to do now?"

"I don't know, kill some noobs?" Asked Judas. Stupidly of course, because he sucks at everything, excluding inputting a damn Konami code in a freaking screen. That's the only thing he's useful at.

Kuartz palmed his face. "This _isn't _an MMORPG, Judas. What do you think this game is, dotHack?"

"Hey!" Yelled Brens. "No advertisements! We don't want to get banned."

"...What did I just freakin' say!?"

"Hey, Minna-san! Calm down!" Exclaimed Keldric, futilely trying to calm the three down and saving the poor 4th wall.

"Hey~ Onii-chan and Onii-chan's friends! I brought cookies~!" Said Freya, leaving a plate full of cookies on the table.

Keldric's face brightened. "Yay! Cookies! ^_^"

Kuartz stared at the cookies. "Sigh, man, don't you have any hotpods? (Soul Nomad lolololol)"

Brens shook his head. "As much as I would like some of those _delicious _hotpods, I can't. The hotpod farm has been taken over by a gang of demons. They say they are from the Central Continent, which is a continent full of high-leveled demons."

Kuartz's gaze hardened. All right then, now we have our next mission."

Meanwhile, Keldric was still munching on the cookies.

Kuartz stood up, and started to write words on the huge plasma screen in front of the table. The words were the following:

**Super**

**Hotpods**

**In**

**Tragedy.**

**Processing**

**Extermination of**

**Enemies.**

Kuartz gestured to the screen. "Super Hotpods In Tragedy, Processing Extermination of Enemies, or S.H.I.T.P.E.E (A/N: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA) for short, will be our next move, since conquering the hotpod farm will give us an infinite amount of Food Supplies, so we can start creating more Vassals in our search for the Overlord's downfall." The demon said, with a complete srs bsnss face.

Judas stared. "Hey, aren't Shit and Pee bad words?"

Keldric turned psycho. "**BAD WORDS? WHERE???**" He exclaimed in a deep voice.

"N-n-nowhere!" Kuartz exclaimed, clearing the screen.

"Alright!" Beamed the Angel, back to normal. Suddenly he started to look nervous. "Kuartz, the demons there will be high-leveled, right? I'm afraid..." Keldric muttered.

Kuartz blinked, then closed his eyes and smiled. "Keldric, if you can't believe in you, who believes in me, then believe in me, who believes in you!" (A/N: No, I don't own this phrase. Wish I did, though.)

Keldric's eyes widened, but then he smiled back. "All right! (I am tempted to write Aniki XD)"

Brens stood up. "All right then. Tomorrow morning, we strike!"

"YEAH!!!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGAAAAA!!!

Sorry guys, I know it's been a long a time since I wrote the last chapter, but I had a MASSIVE writer's block. I'll pick up the pace though =D


End file.
